Bloodstain Fever
by honeysuckle fairy
Summary: Ta-daaah! It's your friendly neighborhood serial killer! A girl finds a death note and uses it to kill whoever she wants, but these killings raise the suspicion of someone in particular. Rewrite of "A New Kira" (that was a bad story read this instead) ; Mello x OC ; T for violence, blood, and cursing ; full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_hello everyone~ i'm kinda nervous about posting this but oh well ;o; this fanfiction is a somewhat rewritten version of one of my old fanfictions, "A New Kira". i didn't like it so much but at the same time i wanted to continue it...so i decided to rewrite it uwu if you're wondering you don't have to read "A New Kira" to understand this fanfiction they're both very different. this one has a more advanced plot...i guess...i'm not quite sure...lmao oh well_

_i've been reading lots of dangan ronpa lately so i got lots of inspiration to write this. my main character was inspired by Celestia Ludenberg (if you don't know her you should definitely look her up). and the title was also inspired by dangan ronpa of course uwu i apologize if it seems kinda silly to base my character on a dangan ronpa character but i was stuck and needed lots of inspiration so i do apologize for my silliness ;A;_

_no dangan ronpa characters appear in this story i just got lots of inspiration from it. also i don't own death note or the characters but i do own my oc's u.u_

_Summary: Rei Yamaguchi finds a death note while in the park one night. She uses it to kill as many people as she can think of. She then attempts to find Light Yagami, the other Kira, so that they can bring justice to the world together. One day, she gets a mysterious note saying to come to a certain address. She recognizes the address as the address of the mafia that killed her father. They think she might know something about Kira and the recent killings, but she pretends to be someone else and acts like she knows nothing. Someone might see through her act, though. Mello x OC (supposedly) ; T for violence, blood, and cursing_

* * *

It was sunset, and there was an orange tint in the sky. On her way home, Rei stopped at one of the local playgrounds. She was sitting on a swing, watching the children go home with their parents, and then the sunset. The playground brought memories to her. When she was younger, her father used to take her there all the time. That's where they spent most of their time together.

_No…not anymore. _She closed her eyes and tried to fight back tears. She took a deep breath and looked around the playground. All the children were gone, and the orange sky started to turn to black. Rei sighed sadly and got up from the swing. When she turned around to leave, she heard a rustling in one of the bushes.

Quickly, she turned around to see what it was. She assumed it was an animal, or maybe the wind. However, something caught her sight. There was something usual in the bushes. When she walked over, she found a notebook on the ground.

_Who would leave this here? _Her gloved hand picked up the black notebook and read the title.

"Death Note…what is this?" She began to flip through the book and noticed all the pages were blank. "That's odd…why is nothing written in here?"

"I see you found my Death Note." A voice from behind her said.

Rei suppressed a scream and turned around to see who the voice belong to. Before her eyes, she saw a very tall man—no, he couldn't be called a man, more like a monster, or a skeleton. He looked nothing like a human; he looked like a walking skeleton. It looked as if he was wearing those skeleton Halloween costumes, except the bones were real. His face was pale and it seemed like his lips were sewed together, but he still managed to talk. His eyes were big, red, and horrifying.

"W…what are you?!" She asked him with a shaky voice. She raised one of her gloved hands to her mouth in an attempt to stop her from screaming.

"I'm a shinigami, and it appears that I've lost my Death Note." The creature answered calmly.

"Death Note? What does it do?"

"When someone's name is written it, they die." The response made Rei freeze in place.

"So they just…die? Like that? Like, they fall to the ground? Dead?" Her voice was still shaking from shock.

"Well, not necessarily. They die from heart attacks."

After the shinigami said that, Rei looked at the book she was holding. Her nervous expression turned into a malicious smile.

"So…it really works?" She started giggling, but her giggles were also shaky.

"Of course it does. Why would I lie about that?" The shinigami's voice didn't change its tone at all during the conversation.

"Well…can I have it?" Rei held up the Death Note and waved it in front of his face. She still had the malicious smile on her face.

"Yes, but on one condition. I have to stay with you. It is my Death Note, after all, and I can't let anyone use it unsupervised."

"Hmm…I guess that would be okay but…" She put a gloved hand on her chin while she thought.

"If you're afraid someone will see me, no one can see me except you. Humans can only see me if they touch the Death Note." He informed the girl.

"Oh, is that so?" Rei smirked and looked at the shinigami. "Well then, it's settled! Follow me!" She giggled and then began to walk away. She gestured to the shinigami, telling him to follow her.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking, they finally reached Rei's house. It wasn't quite a house, it was more like a mansion, or maybe a castle. It was huge and surrounded by a tall, black gate. They were just at the back entrance, but the front entrance was far more elaborate.

"Do you really live here? I'd never expect a girl like you to live here, but then again…" The shinigami looked at what she was wearing. She had on a short black dress with white ruffles underneath. The top half of the dress was buttoned up all the way, and it had long sleeves that turned to ruffles at the end. On top of the dress she wore a small black jacket. It wasn't a complete outfit without her black stockings and black heels. How could a girl dressed like her not live in a mansion?

"Oh…I know what you mean." A sad expression suddenly took over her face. "You see…my family once lived in this house. We lived in it together…but now they're gone." She closed her eyes, and when they opened, her sad expression was gone. She looked at the shinigami with an expressionless face. "But enough about that."

She pulled a bunch of keys out of her black bag and opened the door with one of them. The back door led to a long, empty hallway. Rei closed the door behind her and proceeded to walk down the long hallway, which eventually led to a large living area. In the living room was a large stairwell that led upstairs to her bedroom and many other rooms that were unused.

The black haired girl led the shinigami upstairs to her room. When they were inside the room, she shut the door and turned to face the shinigami. After looking at him for a while, the sight of him didn't frighten her. In fact, she was quite interested to learn more about him and his death note.

"So this death note book…it really works?" She asked him as she pulled the black book out of her purse and examined it more closely.

"Of course it does. Didn't I tell you that before?" The shinigami watched as she examined his death note. She seemed really intrigued by it.

"So I can write any name in here and they'll die?" Rei asked to confirm what he had told her earlier.

"Yes. If you want, you can also write next to their name how you want them to die. Otherwise, they will just die of a heart attack."

After this explanation, a big smirk appeared on Rei's face.

"Oh, I'm going to have lots of fun with this."

* * *

Several days have passed since Rei found the death note and its shinigami, who later revealed his name to be Iwao. During those several days, the death rate has gone up. Many people were mysteriously dying in the goriest way possible. The police had no idea how to handle these cases along with the deaths caused by Kira. They ultimately decided that these killings were because of Kira, as well. However, they didn't know if it was the same Kira or a different one. These killings were all over the news, and they seemed to be happening quite often.

"Oh wow! I seemed to have attracted the attention of the police!" Rei giggled as she watched a news segment about one of her recent murders. She was sitting in her living room, which looked very dark due to the black wallpaper. She was wearing a short sleeved black lacy dress with three red bows on the top half. It was a very fancy dress to be wearing in the house, but just because she's spending her day in her house doesn't mean she can't look nice.

"It would seem you have." Iwao was standing behind the couch and was watching the news with Rei. "Aren't you afraid you'll get caught?"

Rei laughed at his question and turned off the TV. She then stood up from the couch and smoothed out the lacy skirt of her dress. "If they can't catch the first Kira, what makes you think they can catch me?" She started laughing hysterically, and Iwao was weirded out by how she was acting. She put a gloved fist to her mouth in an attempt to surpress her laughter. "And besides, even if they do find me, I'll just have to kill them all, won't I?"

"I guess that's one way to avoid getting caught. Not the wisest, but it's still something." It's only been four days, and he's already getting tired of Rei's silly ideas and everything else she says and does. She certainly wasn't like other humans. Iwao found her to be much crazier than the average human.

"I do have a plan, though." She took a strand of black hair and twirled it around her gloved finger. "I have to find Kira, and I'm sure you can help me with that...can't you?" She pulled her hand away from her hair and stared at Iwao intensely.

"You want me to help you find the other Kira? I guess I can do that..." Iwao avoided eye contact with her. Instead, he glanced around the room trying to find something else to focus on.

A smile appeared on Rei's face. She laced her fingers together and placed them under her chin. "Great! Then it's settled! Today's mission is to find Kira!"

* * *

_and by "today's mission" i mean next chapter's mission u.u sorry if this chapter was a bit long! i felt it was too short so i wanted to add a bit more so if you find any problems please tell me nicely ;u; i feel like this is really bad but ): this story i think might be a bit slow in the beginning but i have lots of things to set up and ;A; and i'm sorry for the lack of Mello in this chapter. he may not appear in the next chapter either...or maybe he will. if he doesn't, he'll most certainly appear in the third chapter! and that's a guarantee uwu_

_also it would be nice if i could have a beta reader so if you would like to do that feel free to message me ^-^_

_so please review and tell me what you think! thank you for reading :33_


	2. Chapter 2

_yay chapter 2! i've had lots of time (kinda but not really) so i decided to type up chapter 2 u.u so yes here you go chapter 2!_

* * *

It was early in the afternoon, and Rei had no idea how to start looking for Kira. She was lying in bed with her black hair spread out around her. She was trying to get Iwao to tell her how he could help her find Kira, but he wasn't saying anything. She was starting to get annoyed by this.

"Come oonnnnn, why aren't you saying anything?" She whined.

"Because I'm thinking." He finally spoke up. Upon hearing this, Rei sat up and stared at him.

"And what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He glared at the young girl, and she seemed to freeze when she saw his expression.

"Umm okay…so, how are we going to fi-"

"I can give you my shinigami eyes." He cut her off before she could finish her question.

"Shinigami eyes? What're those?" Rei was really interested and leaned forward.

"They're exactly what the name says. They're the eyes of a shinigami. You can see a lot of information about a person, like their name, and if they use a death note." Iwao explained to the girl.

After listening to the shinigami's explanation, she jumped off her bed with a big grin on her face.

"I want those shinigami eyes!" She exclaimed. "How do I get them?"

"We must trade-" Rei was too enthusiastic to let the shinigami finish his sentence.

"I'll trade anything to have those eyes! Let's do the trade right now!" The girl's eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Iwao let out an annoyed sigh. He knew the girl had no idea what she was giving up, but she didn't seem to care. "Very well, then. We'll make the trade."

* * *

"So, how exactly am I supposed to find Kira with these eyes?" Rei asked Iwao as they were walking to the downtown area.

"You'll be unable to see their lifespan." He answered her question. Rei only nodded after hearing his response, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

After walking a bit more, they finally reached the downtown and Rei sat herself down on a bench. She looked exhausted and she fanned herself with her gloved hand.

"Oh, I'm so tired!" She giggled then looked around. When people walked by, she could see their name and their life span. She was amazed at what she was seeing. "This is so cool!"

"Don't get too excited." Iwao warned her. "You have to find Kira, remember?"

"Yes, I know but…" She sighed and turned her attention to her black shoes. "There are so many people here. There's no way I can find him anytime soon…" She sighed once again, but it was more of a sad sigh.

"So you're telling me you're going to sit here waiting for Kira to walk by?" Iwao assumed this based on what she said. He expected more from her, but she wasn't so bright.

"Yeah, unless you have a better idea?" Rei took her attention off her shoes and glared daggers at the shinigami.

Iwao froze in place and couldn't respond to her. The girl herself didn't scare him, but her facial expressions did.

"Great! Then we'll spend the afternoon here!" Her menacing expression turned into a sweet smile. Iwao could never figure out how she managed to change so fast.

They spent several hours sitting on the bench. Rei was pretending to read so that she wouldn't seem so suspicious. At one point, she got up from the bench and bought a tea. After her tea was finished and she got bored with "reading" the book, she stood up and looked at Iwao.

"I think we should call it a day!" She smiled sweetly.

Iwao nodded and followed Rei as she started walking. Then someone caught her attention, and she stopped suddenly. Her eyes followed the young boy, watching him as he walked away. She recognized the boy as Light Yagami. She remembered having a few classes with him when she was at school.

"You said that I won't be able to see Kira's lifespan with these eyes, right?" Rei asked Iwao, her eyes never leaving the brown-haired boy.

"Yes, that's correct. Why do you ask?" He seemed very confused by how she was acting.

"I think we found Kira." She mumbled quietly, and continued walking back to her house.

* * *

The two arrived at Rei's house, but before they went inside, something caught Rei's attention. There was a mailbox outside the gate, and sticking outside of the mailbox was a piece of paper.

_That's strange…I thought I got the mail today…_ Rei said to herself as she pulled the paper out of the mailbox and read it.

_Rei Yamaguchi – Come to the following address at 10 PM tonight. Come alone and be on time._

Rei read the address, and when she did, she felt her heart skip a beat. She recognized the address. That was where her father used to go almost every night; that was where he used to get in fights. Her blank expression turned into a scowl, and she crumpled up the paper in a fist.

"Is everything okay?" Iwao could tell just by looking at her that everything wasn't okay. Her expression was terrifying, and her knuckles were white from anger.

His question, however, snapped her out of her daze. A smirk appeared on her face and she began laughing.

"So the mafia that killed my father wants to see me? Tonight? Well, if they want Rei Yamaguchi, they're going to have to work harder than that."

* * *

_this may or may not be really bad ;o; also was this rushed? if it is feel free to say so u.u i think the part where she's all "oh hey look it's kira" was a bit rushed but i don't want to spend forever on it ;A; also i felt like here would be a good place to stop! once again if you're interested in beta reading please tell me i feel like it'd be a good thing to have aahh ;u;_

_so yeah please review and thank you for reading! ^u^_


	3. Chapter 3

_hahahaha here's chapter 3! and Mello actually appears yay! there's not much really to say here...well umm...yeah ): well here you go :v_

* * *

_One hour before the meeting_

Rei had to make herself look like someone completely different. She didn't want them to recognize her. She went through her closets, looking for something she doesn't normally wear. She also looked for wigs. Her style changed throughout the years, and she was thankful that she didn't throw out any of her old stuff. During her search, she found a long, blonde wig and pale, sleeveless, lacy pink dress. She thought it was good enough to wear for this occasion, so she dressed herself in the pink dress.

"You look…different." Iwao tried to find words to describe how different she looked with blonde hair and a pink dress.

"Well duh, that's the point." She replied bitterly while she was adjusting the wig. She put on a headband with a pink bow that matched the dress.

"This is a lot of unnecessary trouble. Why not go as you are? You look fine." Iwao was convinced that he could never figure out her plans, no matter how hard he tried.

Rei pulled out beige, lacy tights and a pair of white shoes that wrapped around her ankle with a white ribbon. "Because, Iwao, they can't know that I'm the daughter of their rival gang…who is now dead…" Rei let out a sigh and a frowned. "I can't let them kill me, too." She added quietly.

"…My apologies." The shinigami regretted asking the question.

"Whatever." She said bitterly as she pulled on the tights and tied up the shoes. "The outfit is done, now I need to do make up." She said, walking over to her dresser. She pulled out some nail polish, lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner, and foundation.

Iwao looked at everything she pulled out and shook his head. "There's no way you can do all that in time."

Rei turned around and scowled at him. "Don't doubt me!" She snapped.

It was only 10:05 PM, she could argue that she was fashionably late. Rei was walking to the mafia hideout with the note in her hand. She arrived to the correct location, and she opened the door, only to be met by a bunch of guys pointing guns at her.

"Oh my, I probably should've knocked." Rei spoke with a fake British accent. She giggled nervously and looked around the room. She still had the shinigami eyes, so she could see everyone's name and lifespan. _I can kill these men who killed my father._ She thought. She had the urge to smirk, but she didn't want to raise any suspicion.

"Are you Rei Yamaguchi?" One of the men asked. He slowly put his gun down, and the others followed his lead.

"Rei Yamaguchi? Oh, nope! Sorry to disappoint! My name is Ophelia Grimes, I'm Rei's sister!" She gave them a sweet smile.

"Rei's…sister?" Another man seemed confused. "Rei doesn't have a sister!" He snapped at her.

"Oh? Well, I guess a more technical term would be half sister." She giggled and placed an ungloved hand on her chin. "You see, we share a mother." She explained. Her gaze was directed towards the ceiling, since she wanted to look like she was thinking.

"A half sister? What a bunch of bullshit!" A different man shouted and pointed his gun at her. The other men agreed, and a bunch of guns were pointing at her.

"Oh my…you don't believe me, do you?" Rei smiled nervously. She wasn't ready to die, especially the same way her father died. She had no idea how to save herself, and Iwao wasn't much help. In fact, he seemed quite distracted. He seemed to be staring at something, and Rei couldn't figure out what.

"Put your guns down!" A blonde boy shouted, and all the men did as he said. The boy stood up and walked towards her with a chocolate bar in hand. He began examining her, and he took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"So…you're Rei's half sister?" This boy didn't seem to believe her, either.

Rei nodded and folded her arms. "Yes, I am! I-I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but it's the truth." She directed her sad gaze to the floor.

"How much can you tell us about your sister?" He asked.

"Umm…well, I'm not sure. I don't think I can tell you everything you want to know but…" She sighed sadly and looked back at the ground.

"But what?" The blonde boy sounded annoyed with her.

"But I can tell you that…" She paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. "My sister is…dead." Rei closed her eyes, pretending to lament over her "sister's" death.

"How can she be dead? We didn't find anything saying that!" Now he seemed even more annoyed.

"Well, the death happened a while ago, about…two years ago. We tried to keep it a secret from the authorities." She elaborated on her lie.

"Why would you—" Rei wouldn't even let him finish his question.

"Luckily, not many people knew about her passing. The cause of her death was somewhat ambiguous. We couldn't tell if she was murdered or if it was a suicide. We didn't want to bring any attention to our family, especially with all this Kira business, so we kept it a secret." Rei finished explaining, and she let out a sigh and stared at the ground.

"Well then…speaking of Kira, the reason why we wanted you here was because we thought you might know something." The boy sighed. He couldn't make sense of her story, but he thought he might as well accept it as the truth.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I don't know much of anything about Kira, so I can't tell you anything you don't already know." She returned her gaze to the blonde boy and shrugged. "But I can help you with the investigation."

The blonde boy turned to see what the other men thought. They didn't seem to care, they were just a bit disappointed that they didn't find the right person. Then the blonde boy turned back to face the girl.

"Fine. You can help, but—" For whatever reason, Rei liked to cut people off in mid-sentence.

"Great! I'll be back tomorrow!" She giggled, and then turned and quickly left.

"Ha! What a strange girl!" One of the men laughed with the other guys. The blonde boy wasn't amused by her actions.

"Shit…" He mumbled and then followed her out the door.

When he caught up with her, he shouted, "Hey, wait!"

Rei froze and then quickly turned around. She saw it was the same boy who was questioning her, and her expression of shock turned into a sweet smile.

"Oh, hello again! I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly." She apologized, her smile quickly turning into a frown.

"Look, you can help, but just don't get in the way." He told her bitterly.

Rei had a confused look on her face. "How would I get in the way?" She sounded innocent when she asked that question.

"We need to find Kira, we don't need anymore distractions. You have to be productive, you can't sit around hoping for answers to come to you!"

At this statement, Rei started giggling. "Oh, I already know that! I can assure you, I'll do the best I can to help you!" She gave him another one of her smiles. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I got your name." She put her finger on her chin, thinking if he introduced himself earlier.

"The name's Mello. Come back tomorrow at 9, and don't be late like you were today." Mello looked at what she was wearing and glared at her. "And try not to wear such stupid clothes."

"Stupid? But this is all I have!" Rei pouted at his statement.

"Whatever. Just don't be late." He sighed and then walked back inside the hideout.

Rei was standing outside a little while longer, laughing. "It looks like my fun just started!" She smirked and then turned to go back home.

* * *

_aaannnnddd that was chapter 3! it probably wasn't so great but uh ;o; i'm in the process of writing chapter 4 but i might be slow with it cuz of school work and my senior project so i have lots to do ): _

_if you'd like to beta read that'd be super duper awesome! (no one messaged me about it it makes me very sad ;; ) _

_anyways thank you for reading this! reviews are very much appreciated! ;u;_


End file.
